


Firework

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Festival, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Naruto is terminally ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Festivals were always Naruto's favorite. He's just glad he was able to share his joy with his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 398
> 
> Setting: Modern AU Japan. Also Naruto is terminally ill.

"Ne ne, Itachi?"

"Hmm..."

"Let's go find a place to watch the fireworks. They'll be starting soon."

"Hn."

The duo walked to a hill that had been designated for people to sit and watch the fireworks on. They found a secluded spot near the top where Itachi had laid a checkered picnic blanket. They sat in comfortable silence gazing at the stars decorated across the night sky that would soon be the backdrop for a spectacular show.

"Ne, Itachi?"

"Hm."

"I'm really glad I got to come to the festival with you," Naruto said, his voice barely above a whisper and a content smile upon his face. "I mean, I was really worried I wouldn't be able to and the doctors didn't think I'd be well enough, so I'm just happy I managed to get well enough to come before it became to late."

Itachi frowned. The blond's joyful personality had taken a deep dive this past month. Earlier he'd had another attack and fallen into a small coma. The doctors were sure the young teen wouldn't pull out of it and they were shocked into a stupor when Naruto had indeed pulled out of the coma relatively quickly. But Naruto's condition had worsened and the blond was almost always stuck in the plain white walls of the hospital. Treatments weren't nearly as effective and Naruto was almost always exhausted or sick. Everyone knew what this meant, but no one wanted to say it out loud.

Naruto's time was approaching its end.

And there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

But Itachi wasn't going to sit by and let Naruto's light dim so quickly.

The Uchiha wasn't good at comforting people or inspiring hope, but he was good at being silent and it was this silence that spoke louder than any false encouragement from nurses.

It thundered louder than the crackling of lights as they soared quickly into the sky before exploding in a plethora glittering color. Naruto could only watch in awe as yellow, reds and blues suddenly glowed against the black sky. Itachi providing a silent anchor so he didn't get any ideas about joining those lights.

Naruto was grateful,

Undeniably and hopelessly grateful,

For everything.


End file.
